


Corner store sunset

by LoveMachine



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a random prompt for this, and got<br/>"Walking in on significant other dancing to a cheesy love song"<br/>So here it is! I wanted a paranatural fic on AO3 that wasn't an erotic max/issac, because my otp is max/pj! Which is a thing i havent seen yet.<br/>Know! I never wrote a fic before, so it's not going to be the Best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner store sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, AO3 wont let me create spaces for this to not be one big wall of text.

P.J felt an overwhelming surprise when Max dropped an old cardboard box on the center of his bed and said “It’s for you.”  
The ghost boy rose from the floorboards the moment Max had lugged the heavy box in, and covered his mouth-which was in an o-shape for the entirety of the box opening.  
“You wanted me to be your liaison to the living, right?” Max said as he took out a large CD player and carried it over to his desk that stood against the adjacent wall. It landed on the wood polish somewhat roughly, and the dust that lay dormant on the gadget flew into the air, causing Max to sputter and cough, waving his hand in front of his face.  
“Gimminey gingersnaps, Lefty! Take a look at this!” The excited ghost exclaimed, quickly flying to the contraption to press his face against it in excitement, before phasing right through.  
The glove rose from being settled under Max’s bed to quickly floating around the music player. Lefty poked the open button, and the place to insert disks was flipped open, a CD already in the player.  
“’Jokes only whales understand?’” P.J questioned, with a finger to his open mouth. Max shrugged it off, knowing that his dad had much worse tracks hidden somewhere in the house.  
“My parents were CD hoarders. We had a whole room just for storing ‘em all.” The spectral grimaced. “My dad’s World Of Warcraft official soundtrack collection covered the floor on it’s own. But he hasn’t used it in a long time, so he won’t miss it.”  
Max plugged it in and tested the device to make sure it worked.  
“And I said, Orca? I’ve eaten KRILL that co-”  
A swift boy hand stopped the CD and forcibly removed it from the player.  
While the ghosts were ogling the machine, Max stacked a tower of dusty CDs on his desk.  
“You can use it whenever. And I guess Lefty can change the disks when one ends. Now, I’ve gotta get to school. Don’t accidentally possess it…if..that’s something that’s even possible..”  
With that, Max left the two to their own devices before the ghost boy could say another word.  
The house was empty-of living, human life, that is- a note on the cash register said that his father and sister were out somewhere of unimportance and poor time management. The sun was setting, and Max was tired from the Activity Club’s mischief. He walked up the dark stairs to his room and found an upbeat Christmasy tune coming from the hallway. He groaned, knowing what song it was from the instant he heard it. Everyone knows the song. He assumed that the ghosts had been listening to the music at it’s full volume ever since his family members left their corner-store dwelling. The twelve year old opened the door to find that the light was on, and quite the scene before him.  
PJ’s voice was almost as loud as Mariah Carey’s high pitched wails.  
“There’s just one thing I need! I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree!”  
He floated whimsically around the room with closed eyes and a wide smile. Above and around the bed, spinning, barrel rolling, and twirling around every inch of the room.  
“I just want you for my own… More than you could ever know…”  
P.J stopped in front of the window, his silhouette dramatically outlined in shades of yellow and orange. His movements started to mirror more human-like ones, though…girlish.. The ghost’s hips swayed slowly with the rhythm of the song, and hands moved upward on each side of his frame to slowly hug himself in a single person embrace. His smile was small, but unwavering as he seemed to be in deep thought.  
“Make my wish come true..  
“All I want….”  
Max cringed at the oddly-passionate moment and wondered if he made the right decision to give him those CDs.  
“Dude.”  
The single word made the ghost’s eyes fly open and he whizzed around to face the human, a dumbstruck look on his face.  
Max hissed to himself, he knew the poor boy was about to freak the heck out. That’d be the opposite of good news. Thinking on his feet, he cleared his throat and awkwardly outstretched an arm to P.J, palm up to him. He had no clue if this is the right thing to do.  
“All I want for Christmas..”  
The spirit’s eyes widened at him, looking like he’d bawl at any moment.  
“is you…?”  
Silence happened. A long moment of silence. The song ended, and P.J stared. After what seemed like forever, he bolted through the floor and out of sight. If the guy had a physical form, he would’ve caused a wind to whip through the room.  
“Uh…” Max slowly exhaled and lowered his arm. His confusion was interrupted by Lefty, who was silently atop the desk next to the CD player the whole time.  
He gave a thumbs up to Max.  
“Weird kid..” Max said with a scratch to the back of his head and a small smile.


End file.
